


Discovering

by Smugdendingle



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: A bit of Biphobia, Angst, Based off prompt, Communication, Future Fic, M/M, Misunderstandings, Robert discovering more into his family tree a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smugdendingle/pseuds/Smugdendingle
Summary: Based off prompt - Robert having another ( half ) sister he didn’t know he had, Sendie Mirrick, the daughter of Pat Sugden.Aaron sees them hugging outside a café in Hotton and automatically assumes Robert is having an affair, they get into a hurtful ( on Aaron’s side) argument back at the Mill.





	Discovering

**Author's Note:**

> To the prompter - Sorry if this isn’t what you were expecting! I know you wanted a long lost sister, but I thought a sister Robert didn’t have a clue about could be enough? sorry again tho if I have disappointed.

Robert was sitting in a cafe in Leeds having a rest after an frustrating meeting with a new client. The client, Mr and Mrs Wood ( they were acting like planks anyway, so that surname suited them. ) kept talking to Robert like he was stupid, and to fair he does have those moments but not in business mode, and all Robert wanted to do was bop them one. In the end result Robert got a 2 year contract with them finally and he decided to relax in the nearest café for a cuppa. ( plus chocolate muffin obviously. ) 

Robert was drinking his tea looking through social media ( cringe is what Liv tells him. #GrampaSugden. ) when he sensed a presence standing over him, he looked up slowly thinking ‘ what the fuck do you want ‘ look. 

The woman smiled awkwardly at him and gestured with her hand to sit opposite him in what he nodded his head still frowning. 

“ I know this is a bit awkward. “ She starts off, like she wants the ground to inhale her up so she can evaporate. “ But I am the daughter of your mum, Pat Sugden. “ She told him with a smile smile, Robert starred at her in shock. He didn’t know his mum had a daughter? No one told him at all and this lady comes to him and tells him this new information? How is he meant to respond? The lady looking surprised for a moment. “ ohh! I didn’t introduce myself! I’m Sandie Merrick. “ Sandie expands her arm out to shake Robert’s and he does slowly still stunned. She noticed his silence and looked apprehensive. “ Was this a bad idea? I just - wanted to find my half - brother because it’s like I’ve got this other sibling somewhere in the world and I spent weeks tryna find ya. “ 

Robert mentally shakes himself out of the gobsmacked phrase and smiles weakly. “ Just shocked more than anything, nobody told me about you. I didn’t have a clue about ya. “ 

“ I did leave the village in 1989 after losing my job but that’s a whole new story. “ she chuckles. “ I can’t explain why people didn’t talk to you me? Maybe they didn’t want to upset you because you don’t remember her at all? “ referring to Pat. 

“ I just - I just can’t believe I’ve got another sister. “ Robert lets out slowly with a massive grin on his face. 

“ And a brother. “ she tells. 

“ what? “ Robert is beyond shocked. 

“ Jackie Merrick. He got accidentally shot apparently. - “ 

Ring ring! 

Robert got his phone off the table. “ sorry - sorry just have to take this it’s my husband. “ He apologised to her with a slight smile and answered the phone. 

“ Hiya you alright? “ Robert asks him with a cheerful voice. 

“ Yeh fine - when you home? I’m cooking tonight and it’s nearly done. “ Aaron tells him sounding like he is multitasking. 

Robert frowns and looks at the time, he didn’t know it’s 17:00!  
“ yeh I’m leaving now. “ 

“ good. Bye love you. “ 

“ Love you. “ Robert smiles down the phone and tucks the objects back into his pocket looking back up to see Sandies face. “ What? “ he says awkwardly. 

“ You have a husband. “ She smiles. 

For a moment Robert was about to go on defensive mode because some pricks don’t take kindly for him talking about his husband. When he saw Sandies face though he knew he had nothing to worry about. 

The smile instantly becomes brighter on Robert’s face. “ Yeh, Aaron his name is, part of the Dingles. “ he huffs grinning. 

“ Ah lively lot they are. “ Sandie comments with smirk. 

“ I have to go - but can meet here next week if you like? Around 12pm? And I’ll buy ya lunch? “ 

Sandie nods her head and smiles softly at her brother. “ I will love too -? “ 

“ Oh - Robert - “ He tells her how could he forget to give he this name? 

“ we can meet Tuesday, 12pm then? “ 

“ perfect. “ he smiles. They say goodbye and Robert walks to his car and sighs heavily. That was unexpected- he forgot to give her his number! He mentally kicks himself, lets hope they meet on Tuesday without any setbacks. 

-/- 

“ Robert! Hello, it’s lovely to see you again. “ Sandie smiled brightly at him and hugged him tightly before sitting down. 

“ same, I still can’t get past the idea of having another sister or brother. “ Robert told her baffled. 

She smiles gently. “ It can get some getting used too. “ she agreed. 

“ I have so many questions to ask you - “ he trails off. 

“ Come then! Ask me ‘em! “ She encourages with a bright grin. Robert laughs lightly. “ Actually do you want a drink? I would of brought you something but I didn’t know what you liked. “ she told him awkwardly. 

“ Yeh I’ll have a cup of tea - “ he smiles politely. 

“ And some cake? “ 

“ Chocolate cake. “ He grins. 

Sandie laugh reaching her eyes. “ That’s the same as my daughter. “ she smiles gently. 

“ You have a daughter? That makes me her uncle then? “ He asks her shocked. He has one more niece! 

She nods her head slowly. “ We can a talk more after I’ve ordered us our things. “ She walks away to the counter. Robert leans back against the black couch sinking into it.

Since last week he can’t keep his mind off Sandie because after something so unexpected you can’t keep your mind of things. 

“ One cuppa and one slice of chocolate cake. “ She grins and places them both down onto the table. 

Robert smiles weakly at her. 

“ What questions do you have then? “ 

“ What was mum like? “ His voice turns sad and stuck in the back of his throat. 

“ Pat was lovely, kind, firm but gentle. She cared about everyone and didn’t want to hurt a fly, when she found out she was having you she was over the moon. “ She spoke praising their mother, her eyes lighting up with love. “ We had our bad moments- especially when I had an affair and she or Annie weren’t too pleased about that. “ she chucked. 

“ Me and Aaron started off as an affair as well. “ Robert mentioned smirking. 

“ Well look at that ay? Us two have already got things in common. “ She joked laughing along with Robert. 

“ Did everyone find out about the affair? “ 

Sandie nodded her head mid sip on her tea. “ Yes, Diane told the whole pub in the Woolpack, let’s say the least it wasn’t all smiles and laughs. “ she says bitterly. 

“ Diane? Diane Sugden? “ 

“ Yeh? Do you know her? “ 

“ She’s my step - mum. I live in Emmerdale and living in Mill cottage. “ 

Sandie looked gobsmacked.  
“ No way! I used to live in the Mill! “ 

“ How uncanny! That’s dead weird. “ 

She nodded her head. “ That is just weird. “ she agrees. “ How did you and Aaron? Start the affair then? 

He sighed softly and smirked. “ How long have you got? “ 

“ As long as these cakes and teas keep coming. “ She grins. 

Robert told her about meeting Aaron at a lay-by because he called him because of a car ‘ breakdown. ‘ he went on about they kept it secret for 6/7 months till Aaron exposes them to Chrissie. Robert told her that they have had rough tough years before marrying in October 5th 2018. 

“ Wow. You two have been through the wars. “ 

“ Well it’s brought us where we are now so.. “ He trials off biting into his slice of cake. “ Whays your daughters name then? “ 

“ Louise, I named her after our grandmother Louis Harker.“

“ But your surname is Mirrick?” 

“ I took the dad’s name, Tom Mirrick. “ 

“Learning so much I am. “ He laughs lightly. 

Sandie talks more about putting her child, Louise, up to adoption because Pat ( Sugden. ) was still disapproval of her because of the young pregnancy. She told Robert about how Louise found her years later when she was 20 years old, and now she is still in contact her her biological mother. Louise wants to find out more about her half uncle and Robert was chuffed to know she wants to get to know him. Robert told his sister about Jack beating him for being Bisexual ( or well kissing a lad. ) and how he hasn’t had the best childhood with Sarah dying, him cheating, Max and well the list could go longer.  
Robert spoke about his husband and Sandie could see his eyes lightening up because how he spoke about him with so much love in his voice. He talked about the two wedding, Liv, Seb and Victoria is now a chef working in the Woolpack. Sandie was stunned to know everything is nearly the same as it was back in the 1980s, he told her she should come back but she was conflicted knowing if the bitter taste is still there. 

They talked about Annie, Jackie ( Robert’s half brother + Sandies.) Robert has a whole new knowledge about his expanded family, but unfortunately half of them have either died or now living somewhere else which was a bit of a dishearten moment. 

They talked and talked, laughed and ate and wiping away a few tears ( emotions running high for Rob. ) when talking about Sarah. 

Now they were sitting in comfortable silence just enjoying each other’s company and Robert munching on his second slice of chocolate cake. 

“ What job do you have then? “ Robert asks her only now occurring he hasn’t mentioned it. 

“ I have my own business actually, “ She tells him proudly. “ I have a flower shop. It is going very well it is at the moment, bringing in good money - “ She trails off with a small grin. 

“ Where is your shop then? “ 

“ I still live in Scotland, just outside Edinburgh. “ 

“ I need to pop up there to have a look around then. “ he grins cheekily and she laughs lightly. “ I’m a businessman, and if you want I could draw up some clients and expand your business making you more money? And making your business wider with different varieties of options to draw more people in and promote your business more. “ he suggests kindly not wanting to sound ignorant. 

Sandie looks surprised by the suggestion. “ wow you must be clever to be a businessman. “ she complaints him ( and his ego. ) 

Robert smirks at her he can’t wait to tell Aaron this. “ Thank you, I don’t want to sound like I am taking over or anything - “ 

“ Ah no no your not at all Robert, that was very helpful and I’ll think about it. “ 

He smiles at her happy. “ If I’m not overstepping over the mark but could I go to Scotland and see Louise and see your life there? “ he asks nervously not wanting to anger her. 

“ Of course, when would you like to go? “ 

“ Next week? Monday perhaps?” 

“ Bit forward. “ She said faking a serious voice. 

Robert’s eyes widened. “ Sorry - I didn’t - “ 

She laughed at him and softly smacked his hand. “ I am joking! Of course it’s fine! We’re siblings! I’m not getting rid of ya after finally getting to know you a bit I’m I? “ 

“ Good because I like having another sister. “ He smiles. 

“ Me too - well brother. “ she laughs at him when Robert looked slightly offended. 

“ You could get to know Aaron actually can’t ya? If I bring him on Monday. “ 

“ I would love to meet him, and Liv and Seb. “ She listed off with a big grin. 

“ I would have to ask Liv as she is in Uni studying Art and Photography, she is this beautiful, intelligent 22 year old now. It still feels like she was that annoying teenager again. “ He smiles gently, his voice going soft thinking back to the days when Liv would be cheeky and rude to him. As the years have gone on they have become so much closer, Liv now calls Robert dad because he is like the proper dad she always needed. “ and Seb, he’s 5 now but I still remember the day when he was born and he had to wear little shoes which now look titchy. “ He chuckles. 

“ You really love them don’t you? “ She tells him amazed at how someone can show so much love from just talking. 

Robert’s cheeks go a bit flushed. “ Yeh - Yeh I do love them, a lot actually. “ 

“ I can tell, how you speak about them the whole of your face brightens up. “ 

Robert laughs a bit embarrassed. “ being settled down can make you soppy. “ he comments drinking his tea. 

“ So? Is Liv your biological daughter? “ she asks confused. 

Robert shifts a bit uncomfortable. “ Er no, she’s Aaron’s half sister. Their father was a terrible dad and Liv left to live with Sandra. “ 

Sandie nodded her head leaving the subject of Liv’s dad untouched sensing the bitterness and hatred in Robert’s voice. 

“ Where does Sandra live then?” 

“ She lives in Ireland, has been for a lot of years now. Liv only sees her 3 times during the year. “ 

“ Must be hard for her? “ 

Robert shakes his head. “ Liv wanted to live with her brother in 2016 not move to Ireland and it’s always been like that now. “ 

“ Bet you two were chuffed? “ Sandie said with a small grin. 

“ We were but it was hard, but when is life not hard? “ He half shrugs his shoulders. 

“ And what about Seb? Is he yours? “ 

Robert nodded his head. “ He’s mine but only because I had a fling on night. “ he told her with a bit of regret in his voice. He doesn’t regret Seb but how he came into the world because of the circumstances. 

“ A fling? Where you married to Aaron then? “ She asked confused and bit shocked. 

“ Times were really rough and not to sound rude but too personal to get into it. “ 

“ Oh sorry I didn’t mean - “ 

“ honestly its fine but best leave it in the past. “ 

“ Havw you been thinking of having more kids? “ She asked wanting more knowledge of the life of her brother. 

Robert broke our into a missive grin. “ We actually have triplets coming along the way. “ He tells her proud. “ We have taken a year trying find the right surrogate and cheap enough to pay, when we did we seethed for the chance. “ 

“ Aww Robert! I’m so proud of you! “ 

“ you need to work hard for what you want. “ He smiles almost on the verge of tears. 

“ How far along is she then? “ 

“ 21 weeks. “ 

“ I can’t wait to meet them all. “ She grins wider. 

“ Me too. “ 

Sandie looks at her watch and sighs heavily. “ I need to head back to my hotel save the traffic but I can’t wait to meet you Monday. “ She grins brightly. “ You have my number don’t you? “ She asks reassuring in which he nods. “ I send you the directions then and if you want you can bring Seb and or Liv with you. “ she trails off. 

“ I will, can’t wait to have a day out. “ he jokes. They get up and hug again getting their things to go out of the café. 

-/- 

Aaron was in Hotton walking around the shops instead of doing work in the scrapyard. He didn’t want to do mind numbing mathematic work with contracts because why do that when you have Robert? Instead, he decided to browse around Hotton, buying tea for him and Robert as Liv was having a sleepover at a university mates house. When Aaron turned around the corner of a street he saw his husband, who was supposed to meet a client instead of going to a café. Aaron was about to call out with a happy face when he saw a woman smile at Robert and hug him, Aaron frowned and felt anger and jealousy swirl in his stomach. He quickly walked over to them in anger and he grabbed Robert’s shoulder yanking him back making the shocked Robert stumbled into the brick white wall. 

“ A-Aaron? It’s not what - “ Robert stuttered out knowing Aaron thought the worst. 

The woman standing next to Robert looked awkward. “ I’m Roberts sis - “ 

“ Who are you? His shagger are ya? “ Aaron hissed at her not listening to what she said. The woman looked stunned. 

“ No, I’m his sis - “ 

“ Aaron calm down will ya? “ Robert butted in over her making her give up and shut upped. 

Aaron laughed coldly. “ No I will not calm down. You have been having an affair! “ 

“ I haven’t! If you calmed down and I tell you who Sandie is - “ 

Aaron shook his head angrily.  
“ I don’t want to know who this slag is. “ He hissed at the angry woman who looked like she was about to smack him. “ i thought you were over cheating? But obviously not because Robert Jacob Sugden can’t settle down can he? “ Aaron mocks nastily, he walks away from them both and heads into the direction of the car park. 

Robert looks at his half sister helpless. “ I am so so sorry Sandie he isn’t usually like this. “ he apologised guilty. 

She half smiles. “ It’s not okay but I am willing to forgive him, as people do say things in the heat of the moment. “ she tells him sincerely. 

Robert looks relieved his husband hasn’t scared her off.  
“ Thank you, I need to go but can we still stay in touch? “ 

She smiles calmly, she gets her phone out and they swipe numbers before saying goodbye to each other. 

/-/ 

Aaron stormed into the Mill angry ignoring Robert chase just after him. Aaron went to the beer fridge and got himself a beer downing the whole can, he spots Robert walk towards him. 

“ Don’t come any fucking near me Robert. “ He warms coldly and Robert stops just by the sofa panicked. 

“ Aaron it wasn’t - “ 

“ STOP LYIN’! “ Aaron yells at him. He knows what he saw, his husband and this blonde long haired woman hugging Robert just outside a hipster cafe in Hotton. 

“ I’m not! If you just let me ex- “ 

“ You been having an affair being me back? How long for? “ He asks him angry. “ You been shaggin’ someone else behind my back? “ 

Robert clicks his jaw. “ I haven’t had an affair. “ he tells him calmly. 

Aaron bitterly laughs. “ Yes you have! You hugged her and were all smiling! “ 

“ It doesn’t mean I’m sleeping with her! “ 

Aaron feels all the anger in him become uncontrollable now finding out about his husband with another woman. He says it before he even thinks of it. 

“ You have form! Because your bisexual and you can never be satisfied with a man! - “ 

A wave of anger comes in powerful waves and Robert is walking towards him just seeing anger and pushing Aaron against the counter. hard. 

“ DON’T YOU EVER TELL ME I AM NOT SATISFIED WITH A MAN! MY SEXUALITY HAS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH IT! “ Robert screams in Aaron’s face till he pushes him off him breathing heavily. 

“ YOU ARE A CHEAT ROBERT! YOU HAVE CHEATED ON ME BEFORE! “ 

“ YEH I HAVE AND I AM NOT PROUD OF IT BUT I MARRIED YOU BECAUSE I WANT TO SPEND REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU! “ Robert shouts at him hurt. How dare he say being bisexual causes Robert to cheat? Like he isn’t satisfied with a man so he’ll sleep with a woman? He thought Aaron understood him now? Robert sighs now calming down a bit.  
“ No one comes close and will never come close to you. “ 

Aaron laughs darkly at Robert.  
“ You probably only married me because you were bored. “ he spits out. 

Robert looks like he has been punched in the stomach, hurt, beyond that even. “ I can’t believe you just said that. “ he lets out slowly amazed at how Aaron thinks that. “ Do you really want to know who that woman was? “ he asks him dangerously calmly. 

“ What? The woman you been sleeping with? No thanks. “ Aaron mocks. 

“ She’s my half sister. “ 

Aaron’s angry face falls shocked. 

“ Sandie, she’s from my real mums daughter, nobody has a clue about her, maybe dad knew but she was a long lost sister. “ He tells him heavily taking enjoyment when Aaron looks guilt written. 

Aaron starts to walk to Robert only for him to walk backwards.  
“ But you know what? I’m glad i have finally found out the truth about how you feel. “ his voice breaks as tears start to slip from his eyes. “ You thinking me being bi is only an act? Me only marrying a man is not because I love him, but apparently because I’m not satisfied. “ he laughs colds. Aaron starts to silently cry his chest aching from the hurt in his husbands face. 

“ Rob I’m so - “ Aaron chokes out. 

Robert ignores him too angry and hurt from what Aaron said. 

“ If you think I’m only here because I’m bored? Apparently the 3 years of our marriage now mean nothing to me. “ he says bitterly. “ no point having this then is there? “ he tells him flatly with a sad voice. Robert took off his wedding ring and throws it at Aaron letting his tears out freely now, he physically aches because he’s taken off that silver band. Aaron looks like someone has stabbed him in the chest it’s like he has stopped breathing. Robert walks to the front door shaking off Aaron’s hold on him like a little boy holding on hysterically. 

“ P-please - I - I’m so so sorry - Rob - I didn’t mean it - I love you - don’t leave - “ Aaron is too frantic to speak, he is taking fast holding onto Robert tightly. He is begging him desperately. 

“ You think me being bi is only because I’m either bored, not satisfied enough or being a cheat? How can I go on like this? “ Robert asks him pushing Aaron off him one last time. 

Aaron shakes his head frantically crying. “ No no no I was only being nasty to ya - I wanted to hurt you like you hurt me- “ 

“ I didn’t do anything! “ he shouts at him. 

Aaron winces. “ I know - know but I thought you did - I - I know you love me - I know our marriage means so much to ya-“ 

“ Leave me alone Aaron. “ He tells him upset and walks out of the Mill and opens his car door when he gets pulled back again by Aaron. 

“ Please- please don’t leave - “ 

“ I need space - “ 

“ Just - just wear your ring then - “ he pleads him heartbroken. 

“ Why? What’s the point? You -“ 

“ Because I know you love me and I love you - we - please Rob - Robert your mine -“ 

Robert sighs softly, he opens his hand and Aaron looks hopeful, he drops the ring into the palm of Robert’s hand. He slowly slips the ring back onto his wedding finger. He hates to admit it but it feels amazing to have it back on. 

“ I love - I love you - “ Aaron heartbrokenly tells him. 

“ And I love you too but I can’t be around you. “ Robert tells him voice breaking, he looks like he is about to crumble. Aaron is relieved and hugs Robert tightly, he goes into his car and drives away from the Mill, from his husband and completely breaks down on the country road. Aaron collapses onto the stone driveway bursting into loud sobs. 

He hates himself. 

-/- 

“ Robert please come back home. “ he begs down the phone voice raw from crying.  
“ Where did you even sleep last night? “ his voice hovers. 

Robert didn’t come home at all last night since their argument, Aaron had to pick up Seb from his friends house after having tea there. Aaron told him Daddy is running late and may come back late, how he shouldn’t worry. Aaron is, he is petrified he has lost his husband forever because of a heat of the moment burst out. 

“ Rob I love you so much - I’m so so sorry - please come back.” He begs painfully and ends the call on voicemail. He sighs heavily against the sofa putting his head in his hands crying softly. It was horrible sleeping in a bed without his husband, the bed seemed massive and cold without him there next to him. Aaron slept on Robert’s side of the bed smelling his scent reminding him of what he may have lost. 

Aaron jumps up like a bullet hearing the front door open and here came Robert walk in tiredly. 

“ Robert! You’ve come home! “ Aaron hugged him tightly only for him to be pushed off. 

“ No, only coming back to pack a bag and Seb’s stuff. “ He tells him emotionless going up the stairs ignoring Aaron behind him crying. 

“ No! I’m sorry Robert! So so sorry but please don’t leave me! Don’t take Seb away! We can - can sort this out! “ he begs desperately following him into their bedroom watching Robert get his sports bag. 

“ I’m going to Scotland, dunno how long for but Sendie wants to meet Seb and I want to get to know her more and her daughter. “ Robert tells him heavily whilst putting jeans, shirts into the bag. 

“ I - I don’t want you to leave - “ 

“ Yeh well that’s what happens when you tell your husband him only being bi is because I was bored of women. “ He tells him bitterly. 

“ I didn’t mean it! “ 

“ Fine. “ He agreed too easily.  
“ Still going to Scotland with Seb. “ he tells him coldly dipping to the zip and moving along to Seb’s room. 

“ Robert please i don’t want us to break up - I don’t want a divorce - “ Aaron follows him helplessly heart aching from how much he has betrayed Robert. 

Robert ignores him and carries on getting the rest of the Seb’s clothes before placing them into the bag. He then follows to collect Seb’s toys, he ignores Aaron holding into his arm digging his stubby fingers into his skin. 

“ Ple-please Rob tell me we’ll be okay - I am so so sorry - I didn’t mean a word I said yesterday and I will regret it for the rest of my life! - “ 

“ Are you done? “ Robert plainly asks him. He doesn’t want to hear it all right now. 

Aaron looks taken back by the cold tone and how Robert looks physically tired of everything, of him. 

“ I just want us to be okay. “ he says instead because he doesn’t know what else to tell him. 

“ we will be eventually but I need space from you, I can’t be in the same room as ya and quite frankly you not trusting me over the years and still thinking I’m cheating? It stings Aaron, and you know what really hurts? “ he asks him upset but not crying. Aaron shakes his head slowly he hates himself for reducing Robert like this. Vulnerable. 

“ Yesterday I was talking to Sandie about our babies coming on the way, talking about Seb and Liv - basically our lives are amazing and then I walk out of the café and you act all fucking nasty towards her! Callin’ her a slag! “ 

“ It - it just got all on top of me - I - I don’t know why I felt like that yesterday - “ 

Robert sighs. “ Not to sound rude but you need to go back to your counsellor again don’t you? Looks like me, Seb, Liv, the babies and all your own problems are causing your mental health to come back “ 

Aaron looks heartbroken. 

“ No it’s not coming back! None of you are making me stressed again I’m beyond happy finally - but just when I saw you and her “ 

“ Sandie. “ Robert tells him heavily. 

Aaron nods his head fast.  
“ Sandie - i just panicked again I suppose. “ 

“ Right Okay fine, it’s understandable becos I have a track record of cheating, no excuse for you to bring my sexuality into the diagram. “ 

“ I know okay! But I didn’t mean any of it - I just wanted to be nasty to you because I thought you were cheating! “ 

“ Fine. “ he commented coldly. He picked up his own bag and Seb’s brought them downstairs plonked them next to the front door. 

“ Why are you just easily agreeing to things? “ Aaron asked him confused watching him make a coffee. 

“ because I’m too tired to function. “ 

“ but we should talk - “

“ Acting like a hypocrite there. “ 

Aaron sighs. “ I know but I’m sorry! If we talk and clear the air can go back on track. “ 

Robert frowned mid stir from his tea and sighed heavily. He knows they eventually need to talk as they can’t keep leaving it. 

“ Speak then. “ Robert told him heavily. 

Aaron still looked panicked and awkward. “ I have nothing wrong with you being bisexual okay? What I said was out of order, dishonest and I know your sexuality is really hard for you - back then maybe - but with all my heart I did not mean a word I said yesterday. “ Aaron pleaded sincerely. 

“ it hurt what you said, you never hear me saying anything about you being gay do you? “ He tells him hurt. 

“ No you don’t, and i said was uncalled for, I should have listened to you fully instead of having a go at you and Sandie.” 

“ yeh you should of. “ Robert agrees heavily. 

Aaron breaths heavily and wipes away a few escaped tears. “ Are we okay? “ He fearfully asks. 

Robert sighs softly putting down his mug onto the counter behind him. “ Yeh, we just need to try a bit harder talking again don’t we? “ he smiles weakly and Aaron looks relieved. He walks over to his husband and slides his hands around Robert’s waist and hugs him. 

“ I’m still sorry Rob. “ he tells him quietly against his chest. 

Robert gently kisses the top of his husbands head. “ I know you are. “ he murmurs. 

“ love you. “ he mumbles against Robert’s jumper before kissing Robert’s jaw. 

“ You want to start packing then? “ Robert asks him teasingly. 

Aaron pulls away with a massive grin on his face. “ Really? You really want me to go? “ he asks surprised. 

Robert nods his head. “ Yes you muppet, we shouldn’t carry on the argument from yesterday. I want you to meet my sister and my niece. “ he grins. 

“ You have another niece? “ 

“ Yep. We can talk when we’re in the car. “ he grins. Aaron pecks his cheek and jogs up the stairs to start packing. Robert smiles to himself and sips on his coffee. 

/-/ 

They picked up Seb from school and told him they are having a trip to Scotland for a few days, Aaron told Liv to keep her in the loop and she was fine with it. Robert told Sandie that they were driving to Scotland today should be expected tomorrow, as they are staying in a cottage.  
Seb was beaming from excitement because he hasn’t ever been to Scotland before, and is excited that he’s having a little holiday. Robert told Aaron about Pat giving birth to Sandie and then Sandie having her daughter, Louise, in her teenage years before putting the child up to adoption because Pat was still disapproval of her. Aaron was happy but nervous to meet Robert’s sister because how he was nasty towards her, but Robert reassured him that she does forgive him for the heat of the moment words. Aaron did feel a better, however, he didn’t give the best impression as Robert’s lovely happy husband. 

Aaron and Robert are okay now, they’ve gone back to that sickeningly in love phrase where they keep touching each other and holding hands. Aaron still regrets saying what he said and Robert doesn’t forgive him for saying what he said, however, he isn’t going to hold a grudge against him. 

They finally reach their rented cottage and lay out their clothes in the wardrobe before collapsing onto the bed and sleeping. 

/-/ 

“ Hello, “ Robert smiles at her with a cheerful voice seeing her behind the counter in the flower shop. 

“ You Alright Robert, I guess this is Seb and your husband then? “ She smiled politely at them both. 

“ Seb say hi. “ He encourages his son when he hides behind him. Seb pecks his head from behind Robert and quietly says hello. “ Bit shy he is. “ he tells her with a weak smile. “ Aaron this is Sandie, Sandie this is Aaron. “ Robert introduces them both and they nod they heads as with a smile greeting. 

“ Seb do you want some biscuits? “ She asks the blonde boy calmly. 

“ What sort of biscuits? “ Seb asks now a bit more confident. 

“ Chocolate chip cookies? “ 

“ Yes please. “ 

Sandie breaks out into a grin and walks up the short stairs intro the office and collects the biscuits. 

“ Nice isn’t it? “ Aaron comments looking around the different brights and pale type of flowers. 

Robert hums. “ very, didn’t know there could be so many. “ he jokes looking at the different types of roses. 

Aaron didn’t comment but grinned when he saw single red roses, he picked one up and gently turned around Robert smiling innocently. 

“ The love of my life. “ Aaron half joked giving Robert the long rose. 

“ Thanks babe. “ Robert joked and gently pecked Aaron’s lips. 

Sandie smiled softly seeing her brother and husband being cute and so in love. It is a lovely sight to see two men being deeply in love with each other. 

Sandie handed Seb the two biscuits and looked at Robert when he came to the counter. 

“ What made you to make a shop with flowers then? “ 

“ Mum used to like flowers and when she died I was devastated because I didn’t even tell her I loved her. So I thought why not make a business from her memory? “ 

Robert’s eyes got a little watery.  
“ That’s amazing, I’m sure she’ll be proud of you. “ Aaron spoke for his husband noting him a little emotional. 

She smiled weakly her own tears going wet. “ Thank you. “ 

Robert turned around and saw Seb taking something. “ Seb don’t touch that. “ he called over seeing him pick up the bunch of flowers. 

“ Daddy come here. “ 

Aaron watched Robert go to him and he turned to Sandie. “ I’m sorry for the other week I’m not usually like that. “ 

“ It’s okay, all forgotten now. “ she smiled and he returned the same. 

“ You want to meet your Auntie?” Robert asks Seb bringing him to the counter as he propped him onto the flat surface. 

“ Hello Seb, how are you? “ Sandie smiled brightly at him. 

He turned a bit awkwardly from the shyness. “ Good. I liked the biscuits. “ he told her with a small smile. 

“ He takes after his dad. “ Aaron tells her cheekily, Robert gently slaps Aaron on the arm. 

“ You too! “ Robert laughs. “ What do we call dad Seb? “ he eggs him on. 

“ We call him the Cookie Monster! “ Seb giggles when Aaron tickles his stomach as revenge. 

“ The Cookie Monster isn’t giving you anymore cookies then. “ Aaron playfully threatens. 

“ No dad! “ He pouts through a smile. 

Aaron grins gives him a light kiss to the head. 

Sandie chuckles at the scene unfold such a cute little family.  
“ Robert I’ve got some photographs of mum I have at my house if you want to see them? “ she asks knowing he wants too when Robert looks excited and fully invested in seeing them. 

“ I’ll love too, I haven’t seen many photos of her. 

“ great! Would you want to go now then? “ she asks them. 

“ I don’t want you to close up early - “ 

“ Oh no no it’s fine I’ve got Sam to cover up. “ She mentions. “ would you like to go? “ 

“ lead the way. “ 

/-/ 

Aaron, Robert and Seb jump into the car and start following Sandie back to hers, whilst Robert is having bit of a crisis of nerves. He’s only seen a few images of his mum because of Diane or Jack showing him, and it’ll be fun to get more information about his mum.  
When they get to Sandies its a beautiful medium sized cottage, with roses along the house with leaves covering parts of the old brick. Seb sees some cows and sheep and he starts shouting excitedly, when Robert stops the car he runs out to see the farm animals. 

“ Bet He is going to be a farm boy when he is older. “ Sandie suspects grinning seeing the little boy watching the cows move. 

Aaron and Robert hum. 

“ Aaron wants him to be a car mechanic and I want him to be a businessman. “ Robert tells her leaning against the car. 

“ Your a car mechanic? “ Sandie asks Aaron surprised. 

Aaron nods his head. “ yeh but only now and again, I’m a scarper now, shifting - collecting pieces of cars. “ 

“ You must be strong to do that.” 

Aaron smirks. “ Ah well you need one strong person in the marriage don’t ya? “ he jokily insults Robert. 

“ Oi! I used to be a mechanic and a farmer as well! “ Robert defends. 

“ Yeh used too Rob. “ 

“ shut up. “ he playfully nudges Aaron. 

“ You want a cuppa? “ Sandie asks them both after their little domestic banter moment. 

“ I’ll have a coffee thanks. “ 

“ And I’ll have a tea. “ Robert answers. She smiles and starts to walk into the cottage, Aaron pushes Robert in her direction because he’s not making conversation with his nerves overtaking. 

Robert walks in through the hall and it is beautiful and cosy inside, books lined up against the wall looking historic, 2 huskies sitting on a old dark green couch with the fire burning away. The house gives off a proper old effect, a proper old farmhouse and its beautiful. This house reminds Robert the house he used to live in with Jack, Andy and Victoria. 

“ Your cottage is stunning Sandie. “ Robert comments to her in the kitchen. 

“ Thank you - it took a long time to have it looking old and historic ish. “ she chuckles handing him the cup of coffee. 

“ This reminds me to someone similar to dad’s farmhouse. “ 

She huffs slightly with a smile. 

“ Was mum pleased was going to have me? “ Robert asked something in his voice downcast. 

“ she was excited Rob, beyond that, Jack too actually. When she held you in her eyes she swore she will always protect you and be there for the whole of your life. “ She told him calmly her small smile fading slowly. “ till she died. “ she said downcast. 

“ I wish I met her. “ 

“ She would’ve loved to see you now. “ Sandie mentioned with a soft voice. 

“ Did you two get on? “ Robert asked her. 

“ Sometimes, not when I had an affair, young pregnancy our relationship went a bit downhill.” 

“ Bit like me and Jack, hardly got on but I think I’ll always love him deep down. “ 

“ Why didn’t you two get on? “ 

Robert sighed. “ many different things really, but I think he always preferred Andy over me and Victoria. “ 

“ Andy? Victoria? “ 

“ Oh - he’s adopted and Victoria is Sarah’s daughter, she’s my other half sister. “ 

“ Aw two sisters now you have. “ She grinned. 

“ God help me. “ He laughed. 

She gently nudged him. “ Do you want to look at the photos of mum then? “ 

“ course. “ 

Sandie and Robert sat at the kitchen wooden table and browsed for hours looking at different photos of Pat, Jack and baby Robert. Robert was stunned seeing his real mum and how she looked a bit like him, he smiled seeing photos of Jack and Pat and Sandie.  
Aaron came in with Seb and all of them sat together laughing, chatting at the photos. Robert got more information on Annie, Jackie ( brother. ) , Tommy ( half brother. ) Joe ( uncle. ) Robert was outstandingly stunned when he found out he has 3 more siblings he didn’t know about, in total he has 5 siblings in total. 

“ Didn’t you tell Robert he has another niece? “ Aaron mentioned to her. 

“ Yes, unfortunately she wanted to meet you but she’s away with work, she’s a businesswoman. “ she raised her eyebrows at Robert. 

“ really? “ he asked surprised. 

“ looks like she’s taken after her uncle. “ Sandie smirks. 

“ I still haven’t seen what she looks like. “ Robert comments. Sandie makes a ‘o’ face with her mouth and whips her phone out and gets a photo of Louise shows Robert then Aaron. 

“ She’s pretty. “ Robert says looking at her long hair and how she looks exactly like Sandie. 

“ Louise just looks like you. “ Aaron says referring to Sandie. 

“ Isn’t she just perfect? “ She smiles softly. 

“ You want your tea here then? “ Sandie asks them. 

“ If your sure. “ 

“ we don’t want to intrude. “

“ Of course not! I’ll heat up the shepherds pie. “ Sandie grins and walks to the oven. 

They fianish their tea whilst carrying on talking about the Sugdens and Dingle lot making everyone laugh with how Sandie remembers Lisa, Diane, Eric, and lots more. 

Robert is thrilled he has met his sister now knowing a lot more about himself and the family.

**Author's Note:**

> Wikipedia only gives you so much information, which is why I wanted to wrap this up because I don’t have enough knowledge about the older Emmerdale farm. 
> 
> Information may be wrong, autocorrect probably messed up again each time I correct words. I apologise!


End file.
